


I Saw It In A Movie Once

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, slight dub-con but not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly is desperate to get the hot lifeguard's attention. Her methods? Dubious but effective none the less.





	I Saw It In A Movie Once

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakota since they gave me the idea.
> 
> The title references the fact that this exact scene plays out in Stand By Me. Also please never do this.

It's there as she walks through the parking lot, Nicole's old beat up truck, back window covered in band stickers, spare gas can, and camping gear in the bed. Waverly straightens her back and smirks, showing the ticket taker her employee badge as she walks into the pool area. She's immediately hit by the smell of sunscreen, the sound of kids' bare feet pitter-pattering around the pool, and the sight of her favorite Baywatch bombshell.

The loud screech of a whistle jolts Waverly from her staring.

"No running!" the lifeguard yells across the park with her most authoritative voice. Waverly finds herself thinking she'd do anything that voice asked her to do.

Waverly heads into the concession stand for her shift and sets to work, taking a moment here and there to check out the hot lifeguard. She's got a shock of red hair that almost matches her one piece, pale skin with extra strength sunscreen, long legs that glimmer in the sun, a classic figure, and a pair of sunglasses that make her look too cool for this town, and most every other town for that matter. To top it all off, the line of zinc oxide down her nose is maybe the most adorable thing Waverly's ever seen.

It's been like this all summer, Waverly watches from a distance, and the lifeguard sits under her umbrella on the raised stand. They've never talked or even made eye contact for that matter. The lifeguard occasionally jumps down to help someone, and Waverly always watches open mouthed as she manages to do amazing things like pull a 250 pound man off the bottom of the pool.

"Hey, boss?"

"Mmm?"

"What's the redheaded lifeguard's name?"

The man straightens up from his boxes of candy to look out onto the pool.

"Nicole Haught."

"Hot?" Waverly asks.

"Yeah, Haught. Saving up for college or something, I dunno."

Waverly bounces the name around her mind for the rest of her shift. Hot. Nicole Hot. Makes perfect sense.

Business is so slow that her boss lets her off two hours early, and faced with the free time Waverly gets it into her head she'd like to take a swim, but mostly get a closer look at Nicole.

Her smallest bikini had been stuffed into her locker for just this occasion, though she hadn't predicted it would be for the benefit of another girl. The thought doesn't perturb her or even surprise her, she's had a crush on almost every TV mom she's ever seen. She checks herself out in the mirror then gives herself a mental pep talk. She wants this girl's attention and she's going to get it.

She exits the locker room and saunters slowly past the lifeguard stand and... nothing. Didn't even turn her head. Waverly feels her shoulders fall and she just walks off the edge into the deep end of the pool feeling about as moody as it's possible for her to feel. She treads water for a while until a truly brilliant idea comes to her. She can be Squints and Nicole can be Wendy Peffercorn. Pretending to drown to get a pretty girl to kiss her seems to violate every idea Waverly has ever had about consent, but she's desperate. And desperate times call for desperate measures.

So she does it. She takes a deep breath and sinks to the bottom of the deep end, closes her eyes, and lets her arms float out to her side. She doesn't make it to the count of ten before there's a splash above. She cracks one eye open as she watches Nicole race towards her, then lean arms are pulling her towards the lifeguard then up to the surface. Waverly continues to play dead as Nicole hurriedly pulls her to the concrete next to the pool. She ducks her head down to listen to Waverly's breathing and Waverly holds her breath. Just being in this close proximity to her crush is making it an easy thing to do.

Fingers come up to hold her nose closed then those soft pink lips are on hers. And oh, it's everything she could have hoped for and more. A true breath of life and she's floating, feeling stars burst behind her eyes. Nicole pulls back to take a deep breath and Waverly instinctively opens her eyes. Nicole's staring back her, head blocking out the sun, a halo around her, eyes wide with concern, a hopefully smile on her face.

"Are you OK?" she whispers, fingers brushing some hair off Waverly's face.

"Uh," Waverly realizes she's got a hand on Nicole bicep but doesn't bother to move it, "I'm fine, thank you."

Nicole helps her sit up then and brings her a towel, even helps her dry off a bit before she stands, offering a hand to pull Waverly up. Nicole's got a few inches on Waverly, and she's looking down at her with a lopsided grin. Waverly's sure her own smile looks just as goofy.

"You know," Nicole says in a soft voice, "If you wanted to kiss me so bad you could have asked me out or something."

Waverly feels her whole face flush red with embarrassment.

"How did you know that?" she asks staring down at the concrete in shame. Nicole's hand fits under Waverly's chin and lifts it up to look into her eyes.

"You didn't cough up any water," Nicole laughs, "Also, I could see you breathing."

"Right," Waverly sighs and her eyes drift down to Nicole's lips again, spotting a pink tongue coming out to lick them.

"What's your name?"

"Waverly Earp."

"Well, Miss Earp, I'm afraid your swimming is done for the day, but you could always keep me company in my chair if you want?"

That's how Waverly ends up sitting across Nicole's lap in the lifeguard chair, braiding Nicole's quickly drying hair into a cute French braid, Nicole's arm slung around her hips, whistle between her lips.

It's against policy, Nicole says, but she doesn't seem to care, fingers tracing shapes into the skin above Waverly's bikini bottoms. They talk for a long time, about Nicole's plans to become a police officer, Waverly's unique hobbies, the merits of salt water versus pool water, literally everything and anything. At the end of her shift Nicole goes to shower and change, so Waverly does the same.

As Nicole walks her to her car, Waverly feels butterflies in her stomach. She leans back against the driver's side door before Nicole can open it for her and hooks her fingers into the loops on Nicole's jeans, pulling her flush against herself, fingers threading through short red hair at the base of her neck. Then she's pulling her in for a real kiss, soft but without hesitation. When Nicole reciprocates Waverly feels it all the way down to her toes. They're both smiling when they finally part, Waverly lost in warm brown eyes, Nicole scanning every inch of the face in her hands.

"So am I going to see you again?" Nicole asks.

"Of course."

Nicole taps out her phone number into Waverly's phone then opens the car door for her. It's not later until that Waverly sees she's put her name in as Nicole Haught with a string of kiss emojis after it.

"Haught," Waverly tries out. She mulls it over for a moment then decides Hot will work just fine, too.


End file.
